Something in the Water
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: A birthday fic in 3 parts for Joanina1992. From dark colours and skulls to pink and flowers; one summer transforms Sango. Better still, she meets a boy who has ambitions and notices her. Nothing is as easy as 1, 2, but in 3 chapters the story is told of first love and friendship. Loosely based on a song by Brooke Frasier. AU, Sango/Miroku pairing.
1. All Summer Long

**Author's Note:** This is a birthday fic for my dearest reader Joanina1992! Though I realize her birthday isn't for a few months, I want the story to be finished closer to her birthday(Plus I will be on vacation during her ACTUAL birthday), so Joanina I hope you like my covert attempts to find your favorite song/ pairing so I could write you this fic! I hope you enjoy it!

**Updated:** June. 01, 2012

* * *

The bright summer day had been filled with a great many things that life had to offer. Gentle breezes blew the skin of the people who greeted the pleasant day with a smile. The blue reflection of a sky was clear, with only a few white fluffy clouds floating through it; each in the shape of imagination's choice. The birds were singing in an almost subtle harmony as they fluttered from branch to branch overhead. As bright as it was, it appeared even more so to a certain few who had summer love swelling in their hearts.

Sango Kikaku had noticed this the years before and had laughed inwardly at the frivolity of such behaviour. More than anything, Sango frowned at hypocrisy; now she had to check herself. This year, she herself was- how had _Bambi_ put it? Twitterpated. Though she had always believed that such things were ridiculous creations of romantic minds- one of which she assuredly was not- she had come to realize that ideas such as '_love at first sight'_,_ 'soul mates'_, or _'destiny'_, may actually hold some weight.

What had forced this change of opinion? Seeing with her own eyes something of the sort at work.

That year her mother had forced her into a new wardrobe. She had told her seventeen year old daughter that the only way that she would possibly be able to accompany her best friend Kagome and her family on their summer trip out to their cabin this year was if she made some allowances. So, out went most of the black and dark purples that she had accumulated over the years. The dark makeup and- what her mother thought to be- gaudy jewelry of skulls and crosses were also replaced with pinks and flowers. She was allowed to keep two pairs of jeans, one ripped up t-shirt, a sweater and her graffiti Chuck Taylors- only because she had almost started to cry.

She liked her clothes. They were comfortable, rather than being tight and revealing like most of the new styles that she saw in the mall or her best friend's closet.

One thing she had to admit was that she and Kagome had never really matched in any way. Sango was introverted and quiet, while Kagome was peppy and friendly. That's not to say that Sango wasn't friendly- she was, just in a more misunderstood way. People took her silence as dis-interest rather than her hanging on to their every word. They also seemed put off by her style and how she looked directly into their eyes. The one person that had ever seen past things was, of course, Kagome Higurashi- who seemed to get her personality from her sweet and caring mother.

Sango's mother had entrusted Kagome with her daughter's future style, and Sango had to admit that when they were done shopping her and Kagome looked like friends in wardrobe as well as affection. Little silver studs filled the holes that used to hold only crimson ball earrings. Her hair was cut and rearranged so that it no longer covered her eyes. Pinks, blues and reds filled the bags that overflowed from the girls hands. There were even skirts, and dresses- and even Sango had to admit that in the changing room she had looked sort of pretty. She had drawn the line at yellow, though.

* * *

The trip out to the cabin was a long one. To Sango's amusement Kagome's grandfather had started telling stories about spirits and demons. Kagome and her younger brother Sota began to call his bluffs. The way their family interacted was always entertaining to Sango, whose father had taken her younger brother to China after her mother divorced him. She never really got to see Kohaku or her father so it may as well have always been just her and her mom.

As they pulled up to the cottage Sango paused with her eyes on it, as she did every year. It was quite beautiful. Gramps had built it with his own two hands forty years back, and he had chosen the prime spot for it. On each side the building was surrounded by trees of many kinds. The driveway led up to the big building and around it to the front that overlooked a sparkling lake. It nearly took her breath away.

As per usual, Sota insisted that they go down to the small town across the lake for a visit to his old friend Daichi. It was about a fifteen minute drive, and when they pulled up Sota jumped out before the car had fully come to a stop. He dashed into a familiar house, to be there for what usually ended up amounting to a majority of the time of the summer. Kagome turned to Sango and shrugged, grinning at her brothers obviousness.

"Let's go down to the beach?" She suggested. Sango was about to agree, but stopped. A blush covered her face when she remembered that her mother's deal had included her bathing suit. Kagome had chosen a bold shade of almost fuscia suit, in the form of a two piece that Sango wouldn't be caught dead in. Sensing her unease, Kagome broke out her secret weapon. "Please?" Her bottom lip drooped and stuck out, while her eyebrows drew upwards and together. Sango sighed.

"Fine... Just stop pouting. I can't handle it."

They retrieved their bathing suits and towels from their luggage, which was still in the trunk, before running off to the bathrooms. Kagome's mother waved to them before driving away.

After changing, Sango stared at herself in the mirror for quite some time. She'd never shown this much skin to anyone but herself. Her cheeks almost matched the hue of her suit as she walked out to see Kagome already being flirted with mercilessly. That was the way it always was. Guys flocked to her and her beautiful face and gorgeous wavy raven tresses. Sango was always left standing to the side and observing, not that it particularly bothered her. Only sometimes. Something about this time was different, though Sango couldn't quite put her finger on it. Then she noticed him.

Sure, there was a group surrounding her best friend, but at the back of them a tall, handsome boy with his dark hair pulled back into a small ponytail stood with his ocean blue eyes trained on her. She felt the blush rise again and looked away, only glance up a minute later to see if he was still looking. He was.

"Hey, Sango, these guys invited us to a party tonight!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly, prancing over to her waiting best friend. "Isn't that the coolest?"  
Sango frowned slightly at the impulsiveness of the girl in front of her.

"We can't go," she whispered, leaning in so that her friend was the only one to hear. "We don't even know them! Think of all the things that could happen to us? There are two of us and five of them, first of all. Second, who knows what their real intentions are?" Kagome visibly deflated.

"I guess you're right," She admitted just as quietly, "But you're still no fun! Look at how cute they are! They're so much better looking and polite than the guys back at school!" Sango shrugged, not budging an inch and Kagome pouted once again. This time, Sango had backbone enough to turn away. She turned towards the group of guys, who mostly just seemed to have noticed that she was there. Taking a deep breath she adopted a pose that was oh-so humiliating to her. It was one that she'd seen in a manga. She popped her hip to one side like a ditz and rested one hand on it it, bringing the other up to covertly hide her cleavage.

"I'm so sorry boys, we have a prior engagement tonight that my dear friend here seems to have forgotten," She lied very fluently. It was one of her few personal skills. For effect, she tossed in what she hoped was a flirty smile. "I apologize."

"That's too bad, Sango," it was blue eyes who spoke. Hearing his deep voice pronounce her name gave her a peculiar feeling in her stomach. "I was really hoping that we could get acquainted." She didn't know what to say to that, and just stared at him. It was Kagome who rescued her pride.

"Well, who's to say that we can't all get acquainted on the beach?" She suggested, earning approving nods, gestures and words from the group of males.

* * *

His name was Miroku. He had told her as they sat on towels, watching the others frolic through the water. He was visiting for just the weekend, then he had to get back home. He had a job lined up for the summer to pay for a college overseas. He had the ambition and drive to want to become a doctor. The schooling would take many years and a lot of money, but he was prepared. As he squinted up at a cloud that passed overhead, he smiled, and her heart pounded. He had a nice smile.

He asked her about herself. She said that there was little to tell. He doubted her, so it became a question game.

"What is your favorite subject in school?"

"Math, dorkily enough," she admitted. "There's just something about how it is universal. Unlike verbal language, numerical language is pretty much the same everywhere."

"That's cute," he said, giving her a look that would melt ice-cream in the middle of winter. "Do you have any pets?"

"I have a snake named Basil," she said slowly, not quite over the fact that he'd called her cute.

The questions went on like that for an hour, until there was the honk of a horn and Sango turned to see the Higurashi's car pulling to a stop. She stood up, but Miroku grabbed her hand. She blushed, glancing down at him.

"May I ask one last question?" He asked. She nodded, sure that she'd tell him just about anything at that point. "Do you have a boyfriend?" She shook her head. "Good to know. Goodbye for now, Sango."

She thought of this as she sat in a hammock which was tied to two pine trees next to the cabin. Sipping the red wine that Gramps had handed to both her and Kagome as an early eighteenth birthday surprise from a glass. She rolling it around on her tongue, trying to reduce the bitter taste, to no avail.

"So, you seemed to be having your own sort of fun today," Kagome commented, sitting next to her in her own hammock. "Miroku seemed pretty nice."

"He was," Sango agreed quietly, gazing up at the stars. It may have just been her imagination, but they seemed brighter than she'd ever seen.

"You like him, don't you?"

"I... don't know."

"Well, no matter if you don't... I got you his e-mail," Kagome announced. Sango turned to her best friend.

"You didn't!" She exclaimed.

"I did!" Kagome grinned proudly. "You know, you deserve to have someone tell you that you're cute and pretty and compliment you sometimes too, Sango. You're gorgeous, and you don't even realize it. Besides, he was totally into you." Sango snorted, secretly touched that her friend had thought of her.

"Maybe, but I'll never see him again," she said, once again turning her eyes skyward. _Too bad,_ she thought. _He really was a great guy. If only he wasn't leaving for another continent in the fall, I may have been tempted... But let's face it- long distance relationships really don't work._ Still, try as she might, she couldn't get him off her mind. She even let herself wonder for a moment if maybe he was thinking of her too.

* * *

As unlikely as it was, after summer when she emailed him, he actually replied.

_Miroku, _

_When Kagome told me that she had got your email, I was kind of shocked. I don't know if you remember me, but we met at the beach this past summer. How're you? -Sango  
_

It was nearly a week and a half before she received an email from him, and she had begun to think he really had forgotten her.

_Sango,  
_

_Of course I remember you! How could I forget such beauty and still be called a man? I am pretty good. School has started, and is very stressful- nothing like high school. It is also difficult to adjust to the dorms, but it will be well worth it when I am done- however long that will take. I am glad to have heard from you! I almost thought that you may have forgotten about me. How have you been doing? -Miroku  
_

And so, a long- distance friendship was formed.


	2. Leaving On a Jet Plane

**Author's** **Note:  
**Yet again, I am strapped for time and feeling guilty so I have split the second chapter of the story into two parts. Part of this feels like a cop out, yet mostly I feel as if Joanina really deserves her birthday present on time. The second part to this section will be typed and hopefully uploaded by next week. Sorry my dear friend!

**Updated:** July. 16, 2012

* * *

When Kagome suggested a trip to the United States for a week during the summer of their twenty-first birthdays, Sango was less than enthused. When she relayed that the intended destination was Boston, Massachusetts, Sango changed her tune. Boston was where Harvard University was; where Miroku was.

Now, sitting on the plane, she was feeling a touch restless. It had been three years since she and Miroku had seen each other in person. He was a med student now; much had changed. Still, she got the feeling from his e-mails that he was still the sweet boy that she'd met on the beach.

They had kept in close contact, to her surprise. They e-mailed each other every few days, and she felt that he knew her better than most of the people that she saw on a regular basis. She'd even confided in him about her absent father, and the younger brother who was lost to her.

"Hey, Sango," Kagome said quietly into her ear, "are you awake?" Sango turned over in her seat to face her.

Kagome was a beautiful and as kind as ever, but she had changed. Her friend was no longer the entirely carefree spirit that she once was; she had been burned one too many times, and had settled for an equally enthusiastic, yet slightly less reckless lifestyle.

"What's up?" Sango asked just as quietly.

"I just can't sleep. I keep wondering what InuYasha's up to," she admitted sheepishly, if not a little nervously. As of late, Kagome seemed to have lost a bit of the spring in her step. She had found out that her boyfriend InuYasha was still in touch with his ex. It was understandably uncomfortable for her to think about; especially since she knew that the two had had a long, serious relationship.

"You love him, don't you?" Sango asked. Kagome tilted her head and a thoughtful expression crossed her face.

"I'm not sure- I mean, I think I do." Sango watched her friend's face for a moment before looking out of the window at the clouds.

"Does the world seem to have a special glow to it after you talk to him?" This sent Kagome's eyebrows skyward.

"Where did that come from?" She wondered, giving a searching stare. Sango blinked, and tried to hide a blush. What had made her go and say _that_!

"Nowhere, it's nothing," She replied.

"It didn't sound like nothing," her best friend persisted. "Sango, are you in love with someone?"

"Of course n-" She was in the middle of replying when an image of her e-mail inbox flashed in her mind, making her pause. Was she? Could she be? "I guess we'll see," was what she said. Kagome let out a little squeal, causing quite a few heads to turn in their direction.

"You are! I knew that you had a thing for him, but I didn't realize it was so serious!"

"Explain, and do it quietly."

"Well, you didn't want to make this trip, but the moment that I told you where in the U.S.A. we were going you became very fond of the idea."

"I wasn't _that_ against it," Sango argued.

"You were too!" Kagome countered. "I seem to remember the word _torture_ being used, at least once."

"Okay, now you're exaggerating."

"Maybe a little, but you know it's true. You didn't want to come until you knew that Miroku would be there." A teasing tone had flitted into Kagome's voice that Sango wasn't very familiar with.

"Whatever." She turned the other way again to try and rest her eyes, leaving Kagome giggling.

* * *

When they descended the plane and walked through the airport he was there. His eyes were bluer then the sunny sky, and his hair was the as Sango had remembered. He wore tan cargo pants and a black t-shirt with some sort of writing on it.

When they drew closer, Sango realized that the words were not on his shirt, but a sign that he held in front of his chest. When she read her name in his apparently terrible handwriting, she felt a rush of exhilaration run through herself, and began to move quicker, much to the amusement of Kagome, who kept pace.

"Sango!" Miroku exclaimed, finally noticing them, and dropping his sign. They met half-way. "Ladies, you're looking well! Not too hard of a trip, I hope?"

"It was fine," Kagome responded, since Sango seemed to have lost her words.

Miroku nodded, eyes resting on Sango, "how are you?"

"Good," She replied, suddenly feeling shy. Her mouth was dry, though she had had a drink just before they'd landed, and her palms were clammy. "Very good." Miroku laughed.

"Wonderful. Now, how about we get you out of here?"

* * *

Miroku's apartment on Brookline Avenue was rather large and modern. There was a Starbucks right outside, and the girls couldn't get over the bustle of the Boston streets; it wasn't uncommon in Japan, just different. Inside the building was nice as well. His furniture didn't match in the slightest, but it was comforting rather than off-putting. It felt homey.

"It's nice," Sango said. Kagome nodded her agreement.

"Home sweet home," Miroku said, smiling. He gestured to the couch, "take a seat." They did. "I thought you would be hungry, but I didn't know what you would have liked; so I ordered a bunch of things that I liked from this great Indian place that does delivery. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Kagome said. "How much do we owe you?" She dug in her petite purse. Miroku held up a hand.

"Nothing. You're my guests, and it's my treat. It should be here soon."

There soon it was, and it was delicious. Their host had ordered four different things for their dining pleasure. He'd named them off as he placed them on the table. The vegetable samosas were delicious, but that was only the beginning. Chicken Tikka Masala, Kabuli Chanaa, and Vegetable Vindaloo later Sango felt like she may explode.

When she relayed this information Miroku said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

* * *

**End Note:** For the first time I have actually done research for a fanfiction! The food i mentioned can actually be purchased in Boston from a little place that does deliver called Bombay Cafe.

restaurants/bombay-cafe/


	3. Jessica

**Author's Note: **I kind of feel like a failure. I wasn't able to finish this story before Joanina's birthday, but at least I found the papers now, and can begin to finish this up. I hope that she can forgive me and still enjoy this story.

**Updated: **September. 17, 2012

* * *

The first few days were spent running around and seeing sights; Miroku had taken the week off to act as tour guide. Every night they arrived back at the apartment exhausted, and Miroku insisted that the girls share his bed, while he slept on the couch.

"You guys just had birthdays didn't you?" He asked little dance and cheer.

"Well why don't we go out for drinks tonight to celebrate your being of legal drinking age?" He suggested with a wink. Sango blushed, but Kagome cheered again.

"Agreed!"

* * *

That evening, Miroku dressed in nice pants and a button shirt and took them to the Baseball Tavern. The red, blue and green building was next to a wing place, and was already quite busy.

Sango had allowed Kagome to pick her outfit. Now in short skirts and form fitting tops, they were getting quite a few looks. To Sango's relief, Miroku kept them close, but it wasn't long before Kagome was being treated to drinks buy a group of young men. As a result, Sango and Miroku were alone.

"So, how are you liking Boston?" Miroku asked, paying for his beer and her litchitini.

"It's different," was all she said. She was starting to feel uncomfortably aware of how close he was sitting.

"It's definitely is," he nodded, smiling and meeting her eyes with a direct gaze, as he always did. She hastily examined the ice in her drink, swishing the liquid and making the cubes clink against the glass. "What's wrong? Did I say something?"

"No," she shook her head. "It's just very overwhelming. How did you handle it?'

He laughed, "you get used to it with time. It eventually feels like home away from home. It did take a while though."

Just then, a couple sat down so close on Sango's right that she had to move, which brought her even closer to the object of her nervousness. His body was warm against her side; stable. She felt herself turn red, and her heart speed up. She turned and his face was inches from hers, and if she hadn't been so aware, she may have sworn she was dreaming. When she stretched to kiss him she heard his breath catch for a moment, but after the hesitation he returned the kiss. Just as she was beginning to lose herself, he pulled back.

"Shit!" He turned away from her and took another swig of his beer. Sango sat quietly, trying to catch her breath. She couldn't quite understand the look on his face. One thing was certain; he wasn't meeting her gaze anymore.

"It's okay," she said. She touched his hand. "I liked it." In response he stood.

"Let's go get Kagome and get out of here."

* * *

Miroku was silent all the way back to the apartment. Kagome on the other hand was not. She sat between them, and had no problem filling the cab with raucous laughter and mindless chatter.

If the ride back was awkward, then there is a comparison to be made with what happened when they arrived. Miroku handed his keys to Kagome and told them to head inside as he paid the cabby. They did, and as Kagome turned his key in the lock, the door was pulled open and blonde stranger stared back at them. She was a head taller than Sango, and looked to be very athletic.

"You must be Kagome and Sango," the beautiful blonde said with a brilliant smile. She scooped them both into a hug, which Kagome returned while Sango shied away. "Miroku's told me so much about you!" The door slowly shut on it's own while the two girls freed themselves from the embrace.

"Has he?" Kagome asked. "He hasn't mentioned any tall, blonde hotties that apparently have the keys to his apartment."

Sango could almost feel her best friend's eyes boring into her skull. Just then, the door opened and Mirkou stepped in. He looked much less surprised to see the blonde woman than they had been; one might say that he looked rather relieved.

"Jessica." He was met with a frown.

"Miroku, how could you not tell your friends about me?" Jessica pouted. Miroku walked over, arms outstretched. He was evaded.

"I'm sorry, it just didn't come up," he apologized with a sheepish grin. That earned him a smile and a kiss. That one kiss explained everything.

"I feel tired," said Sango, turning to hide her face. "I think I'll go to bed." She managed to just make it into the room before any of the threatening tears spilled.

* * *

They were home before the next Monday. Sango couldn't say that she was too upset to leave. She had kept her distance from Miroku for the final few days, and had refused to let him hug her when they left. Kagome didn't ask, Sango didn't tell. What had made it worse was that Jessica was absolutely wonderful.

Back at home in her own room, Sango felt no need to hide the sadness that had been brought on by the truths revealed on the trip. She sulked for a while, but straightened herself up- holding her head high, and resolving to get over this heartbreak.

That also meant getting over Miroku; which was harder each time she checked her e-mails.

_ Sango,_

_ I'm sorry. Can you please answer me?_

_ Miroku_

Then, as if trying to restart from how it had been:

_Sango,_

_ It was really hot and humid today. To make matters worse, the air-conditioning at my work broke down. The boss wasn't happy. How are things with you?_

_ Miroku_

A series of similar letters followed, until:

_Sango,_

_ If you are not willing to talk about this as reasonable adults, then I find that rather childish. If you don't respond, I will take it as a sign that you want to dissolve our friendship._

_ Miroku_

That sure made things easier.


	4. Kagome is Sneak

**Author's Note: **I'm listening to Gangnam Style by PSY on Youtube right now. I plan to learn the dance. That'll be fun. In other news- New chapter hahah. This is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it, my dear!

**Updated: **Sept. 20, 2012

* * *

Change. It is a surprising but expected turn of events. Graduating from University was big one; entering into the work force and moving out on your own. The earning of a first promotion. A string of commitment-nervous boyfriends that only want to see the underside of a girls bedsheets; the others who come on _too _strong.

Ten years brought about many new events, such as those listed above.

InuYasha and Kagome, now married, had three children who ranged in ages from one to seven. Each time that Kagome had announced that she was pregnant the same thought had passed through Sango's mind; he sure works fast.

As a rule, things had generally changed for the better. She was confident, and happy- or she told herself she was- to be freshly single. Even with this mindset, Kagome hadn't taken no for an answer when insisting that she should set Sango up on a blind date.

"Come on, it'll be fun," the chipper mother of three, practically begged. Sango sighed in resignations, knowing that the pout was coming at the first twitch of her friend's lips.

"Fine," she had groaned, "but only to get you off of my back!"

That being said, she was now sitting on a set of stairs waiting for this date, whom she almost hoped _was _blind. That morning her office had called her in for a surprise meeting, leaving her looking disheveled when she got out a half hour before she was supposed to be in the spot that she was now sitting. No chance to tidy up; she hadn't even been able to brush her hair. The long chestnut locks were pulled back into a messily loose ponytail; the elastic bobbing somewhere near her shoulders. She wore no make-up to speak of. Her outfit was a button-up white blouse, and black kapris, more office chic than _fall for me_. Luckily, she didn't care what impression she made. He obviously didn't care about her first impression of him.

A set of stairs was a strange place to meet. At least it didn't scream cliche. She'd been on 101 of the cheesiest and most _romantic _dates, yet they all seemed so scripted and by-the-book. Moonlit strolls down the beach, picnics in the park, and candelit dinners weren't meant to make your eyes roll, were they?

"Sango?" Well his voice was attractive at least. Deep and possibly even mysterious. The shadow he cast fell over her face as she looked up.

"Fuck." It slipped from her lips before she could stop herself, making her blush furiously in embarrassment. There stood the _one_ person she never wanted to see her looking like a slob.

"It's nice to see you too." Miroku's eyes twinkled in amusement and a smile showed his white teeth. "How about we go to dinner for old time's sake?" he suggested. "We could catch up."

Kagome was going to hear about this. Sango tried to think of a possible way out of the uncomfortable situation.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend," she replied quickly, trying not to let him see her nervousness. "I doubt that he would be too pleased with the idea of me having dinner with another man." Miroku laughed.

"And I'm sure he would be thrilled with the idea of you meeting one for a blind date," he commented. Damn, caught in a lie, and it wasn't even a good one. "Come now, Sango,' he said confidently, "If a man tried to tell you not to hang around with an old friend, male or otherwise, you would tell him off. There's no doubt about it."

Sango looked away. He was right, of course. In fact that was why she'd broken off her own relationship. Still, he didn't need tp know that.

Trying a new tack, he said, "you look great." She snorted, standing up.

"I look a mess," she retorted. "I know it, so don't try to compliment me." She started to walk away, even though she knew he would follow.

"Come now, don't be like that," he coaxed. "After all, I came back just to see you."

"Like that makes it better." She paused. "What did you really expect. Miroku? That I would get all giddy and jump into your arms?"

"It would have been nice, but you're not the type," he replied. His height advantage made it easy for him to keep up with the pace that she was setting. "I'll pay." Sango turned to him.

"Are you going to leave me alone?"

"Not likely."

"Then follow me." She led him into a little ramen shop and sat down. She ordered her favorite and a soda. He did the same.

"So," Sango said, sipping her soda before starting to eat her noodles, "I guess that you're a doctor now?" He nodded, slurping some noodles and making a little bit of a mess of his face.

"For a while now." He wiped his face. "I'm planning on opening my own practice."

"Well, good luck," she replied, not knowing what else to say. They were silent for a while, an awkward, but merciful silence. Miroku was the one who broke it, but Sango almost wished that he hadn't; it was much harder to ignore him when he spoke. His voice forced her to look at him, which was dangerous.

"How have you been?" He asked, seeming sincerely interested. She looked into his eyes and found herself near-entranced by their depth; she had to blink in order to look away. She felt her cheeks heat and inwardly cursed herself.

"I've been good. Working and... well, basically working."

"Sounds fulfilling."

"Sarcasm noted, but not appreciated. I happen to like my job, and my coworkers." Her tone was defensive, and she noticed right away. "Besides, I don't need anything but myself to make my life a happy one." She could see him staring from her peripherals, and that made her even more sure that she didn't want to look at him.

"That anything sounds more like an _anyone_ to me," he teased. She glared at her ramen viciously. It was not impressed.

"Think what you will." Her tone was too icy to be formal.

"Are you trying to tell me that you didn't miss me?" Miroku asked out of nowhere. "Not even once?" Sango bit her lip, the glare fading from her face. it would be a lie to say that she hadn't ever thought of him in the last ten years. Heck, it would be a lie to tell him that she hadn't thought of him recently; she had. There had been an advertisement on television for some new medicine that they were calling a _breakthrough_. The man who had spoken had a similar hair style to the one Miroku had had the last time she had seen him, and she had began to reminisce. Rather than admit this she just fidgeted a little.

"How long have you been back?" She asked instead.

"About a month," he answered quickly. "Sango, I answered your question, and now you need to answer mine." He obviously wasn't going to let it drop.

"You hurt me, Miroku." Her voice was very quiet, and it was almost surprising that he could hear her. His reaction was to reach out and take her hand in both of his. She couldn't bring herself to pull them away, but remained tense and alert.

"I know," he admitted just as quietly, "and I regret it greatly. I never meant for it to happen. I had no idea about your feelings, Sango." He paused and stroked the back of her hand with his thumbs. "Everything may have been a little simpler if you had maybe mentioned something about how you felt in your emails."

"I don't know about that," Sango argued, her voice beginning to rise and attract stares. "You kind of had a girlfriend that you didn't mention. Ever. That is kind of an important life event that you hadn't managed to mention."

"I realize," he said. "I couldn't believe how it slipped my mind, and by the time I was about to tell you were on the plane."

"That doesn't make it better." She pulled her hands away, looking defiant. She stood, placing her chopsticks over her empty bowl and crossed her arms, looking out the window. "I think that I'm going to go home."

"If you're sure," Miroku replied quietly. "I won't force you to see me again. You can hate me if you want-"

"I don't hate you."

'Well that's a relief," he admitted, "but as I was saying, I respect you choices. If you want to contact me, Kagome has my address and phone number, but I won't be one of those guys who tries to push his way in where he's not wanted."

Sango actually smiled, "thank you for that." it didn't stop her from leaving; she did so hastily. She wasn't too far from home so she walked, mind full of Miroku. She shook her head at her silliness. _Why did that date make her smile?_ It was obvious.

When she got to her apartment she slipped out of her clothes and into her robe. She went to her kitchen and poured herself a glass of red wine before settling down on her couch with her laptop. She turned Itunes onto a relaxing and cheesy romantic playlist. _Sakura Kiss _began to play from the small speakers as she opened up the internet. Her pinned internet tabs included email; which informed her that she had a new one. She opened the tab, and clicked the little envelope.

_ Sango,_

_ I know this may seem kind of ridiculous, writing to you after ten years, and maybe it is. I'm back in the city. Me and Kagome have kept in touch, and she has been filling me in on her and InuYasha's family, and sometimes about you. She won't give me a lot to go on; like whether or not you're married, if you have kids, or if you are happy. _

_ So you know, this is a last ditch effort to be honest with myself and hopefully right a few wrongs. I feel quite stupid, so I am going to wrap this up as fast as I can by letting you know; I love you. I don't know if I always did, or what I was thinking ten years ago, but I know it now. This is a stupid way to tell you, but I don't have the courage to do it in person._

_ I eagerly await your reply, and if it doesn't come, well, it's my own fault. I do want you to know that I wish your happiness in everything that you do, and hope that you find a great man that will protect your heart, and not hurt you like some idiots I know._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Miroku_

* * *

__**End Note:** I'll end it open ended here. Who knows how she takes it? I don't know what difference the time would make. I know I still love my first love, even if it's a different way than before. What do you think? And Joanina, I hope you liked it. If you want me to continue it I will.**  
**


End file.
